1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of sports equipment, and specifically to equipment used in the sport of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of golf, developing the proper swing motion and speed is crucial in order to strike the ball accurately and drive it a certain distance. The club head speed is the measurement of the velocity of the head and thus is not an imprecise prediction of the trajectory of a golf ball. Developing club head speed while maintaining an accurate and proper swing is therefore a primary concern of professional and amateur golfers alike. Therefore there is a current need for a product which assists in the instruction of golf players in developing club head speed.
Prior art in the field of golf equipment disclose several variations of golf clubs and practice golf clubs. However, none of the prior art teaches a practice golf club which assists in developing club head speed as disclosed by the present invention.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a practice golf club which assists in developing an increased club head speed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a practice golf club which indicates when a proper club head speed is achieved by the activation of a light and an audible signal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a practice golf club which is convenient to use and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.